Daniel Ambrose
Daniel Ambrose (service no. 1185-XT-5397) is an N7 Special Forces Operator who is apart of Ghost Team from 2174 to 2199. After retiring from Field Work, Daniel became an Instructor for N7 and focused on ProDev where he helped form future SO into what they needed to become. He retired in 2218 at the end of the Targarium conflict and works for the Alliance Intelligence. Early Life Born to Niklas and Michelle Ambrose, Daniel was an avid academic who loved to learn and push himself to be the best. He was accepted into Eton College at the age of 13 and became one of the top pupils at his boarding school. At age 18, Daniel was accepted into Peking University where he pursued a degree in Energy and Resource Engineering. He was offered a job at the Alliance where he would play a huge role on how colonies would get their energy to power colonies but decided to enlist into the Alliance Naval Services. Military Early Career Daniel graduated from college and was selected to go into the N program at a young recruit at age 22. He started N1 and made his way to N6 by proving himself as an dependable NCO that will never fall in the heat of battle. He started as a Sonar Technician and helped with vehicle seizures and space reconnaissance. N7 Commendation Apart of N6 Team Three, Daniel was deployed to Terra Nova where Batarian Terrorist were planning to attack a colony. During the battle, Daniel displayed his ability to never give up and fought off waves of enemies. He held his ground against a company of terrorist and pushed backed the attackers. He was awarded a Silver Star, Purple Heart and a recommendation to N7. N7 Training Training for N7 took over two years where Daniel passed Physical Screening Test (PST), Operator Training Course (OTC), Survival Evasion Resistance and Escape (SERE), Professional Development (ProDev), Space Seizures (SPSE), Close Quarters Combat (CQB), Variety Weapons Training (VWT) and Squad Integration Training (SIT). Daniel was picked out by Senior Chief Holman to join Ghost Team during VWT then did a six month course of SIT to become apart of Ghost Team. Daniel described the training as a life changing experience of transforming from a man into an operator. He graduated and became an N7 Operator in 2176. N7 Career Daniel's career is much different than others. He is called upon for black op missions that will never be spoken of during his lifetime. Deploying for vessel seizure and ground assaults, Daniel and Ghost Team are one of the most versatile teams that can go anywhere and hit anything. Operation Blackhawk (2177) An Alliance VIP was captured by Batarian terrorist and being transported to Khar'Shan for trial and possibly execution. Ghost Team was deployed to seize the vessel, eliminate all hostiles and return the VIP to safety. It's the first space mission that Ghost Team has done and execute it with perfection. Their ability to perform under pressure and during high stress pushed them up the ladder as one of the top teams to be called upon for black op raids. Operation Iron Hand (2179) Ghost Team is called upon to take out key Batarian terrorist in the Terminus System after the Battle of Torfan. Ghost Team deployed to a unlisted planet to knock out the leadership and destroy the remaining cells. Alliance Intelligence Special Division Operators (SDO) tagged along to make sure the intended VIPs were eliminated. After the raid, Ghost Team pushed themselves to the top as the best team to be called upon for a black ops raids to be completed. Operation Black Angel (2181) Possibly the most famous raid of Ghost Team is when they seized a Geth Frigate. Ghost Team did a joint operation with Predator Team and the two were able to take out all the Geth inside and take the ship over. They were able to dock with a classified Orbital Docking Bay (ODB) and allow Alliance Scientist to look at the technology and improve their own ships. If it wasn't for this technology, the Alliance Navy would've struggled much more in the Battle of the Citadel in 2183. Operation Goalpost (2186) John Shepard and the Galaxy were launching an all out assault on Earth to end the Reaper Invasion. Ghost Team was deployed to the side of John and helped him with clearing a path to the Conduit. The ground operation consisted of fighting off groups of enemies that were the size of battalions with a team of eight people. Using the Geth and Krogan as bullet shields, Ghost Team proved themselves that they will do whatever is needed to win the war and come out alive. SPECTRE Induction (2190) When the Interstellar Republic was formed, the first goals were to build a government for everyone then build up their military. The Interstellar Republic Special Operations Force (RSOF) looked through files of soldiers and operators coming into their program to see who could be inducted into the SPECTRE program. Daniel became a prospective SPECTRE and was asked if he would participate. At first, Daniel refused, he didn't want to buy his own gear, be pulled away from Ghost Team and be dragged into interspecies conflicts. Daniel wanted to focus on keeping humanity safe. After being accussed as a Cerberus operative by a Salarian Dalatrass for being with Miranda, Daniel walked away from the SPECTRE program. He came back three months later and accepted the deal after talking with his girlfriend and John. Daniel became the fourth human SPECTRE on November 8th 2190. Operation White Devil (2191) Cerberus had been making moves deep in the Terminus System. The Alliance and RSOF caught wind of their actions and planned to take them down. The RSOF deployed Ghost Team, SPECTRE Teams and Republic Intelligence SDOs. The teams did a joint operation and wiped out the last of Cerberus securing the end of Cerberus once and for all. This is the first time that Ghost Team worked with different species on a black ops raid and proved themselves to be the best. Operation Broken Arrow (2197) Yahg and Batarian leaders were planning to meet on Parneck for a deal. Ghost Team and SPECTREs were deployed to Parneck for a black ops raid to take out the leaders. They would be the only team to launch an attack on Parneck during the Cold War. Ghost Team and the SPECTREs were able to take out the leaders and put the blame on the Batarians, this soured the relationship between the Yahg and Batarians. The Yahg ultimately withdrew their alliance with the Batarians and decided to take on the Interstellar Republic on their own. Operation Night Stalker (2198) 24 hours after the death of the First Minister, Ghost Team and SPECTRE teams were deployed to Virmire to take out key Generals. Working with Alliance and Republic Field Agents, they were able to target key Generals and wipe them off the board, crippling the command structure of the Yahg forces. The teams were able to eliminate two high ranking Generals and cause unrest in the forces. It would be the final raid for Ghost Team and considered the most important. Retirement from Field Work (2199) After the end of the Yahg campaign, Daniel retired from field work and was posted in a new N7 base outside of Melbourne as a Master Chief Special Warfare Operator to help organize N7 teams and give out promotions. He later moved to Command Master Chief Petty Officer in 2201. He would be seen as an Instructor in the ProDev stage of N7 training, helping other students become better at what they're going to become experts at. He helped create some of the best Operators and one of the best instructors in the ProDev community. Targarium Invasion In 2211, the Targarium invaded the Terminus System and wiped out trillions. Daniel trained Operators to fight them and didn't go back into combat. He told his wife he was done and made sure he wouldn't go back. He was set to retire in 2215, but decided to stay on and train Operators to help fight the war. Retirement from the Service (2218) Daniel retired at the end of the Targarium threat and saw through the elimination of the sentinel species. John asked Daniel to train Kaidan but refused, citing that he didn't want to give any person special treatment. He accepted a job at Alliance Intelligence and worked on training Agents and indoctrinating them into the Field Agent they needed to become. N7 Ghost Team Speciality Ghost Team is a four to five person team that operates across the Milky Way galaxy to take out threats in space and on the ground. They can strike anywhere and at anytime. They are considered the best human special forces unit that's ever operated in the Galaxy. Ghost Team is ready to deploy within 24 hours and hit any target within Sol System in six hours. Commanding Officer * Lieutenant Commander Marissa Jordan (2174-2182) * Lieutenant Emilia Chaney (2182-2186) * Commander Jessica Jones (2187-2198) Members With the promotion of Patrick Holman in 2190, Daniel took command of Ghost Team as a SOCS. Justin became SOC, Michael Sanky became SO1 and Andrea joined as SO2. Daniel became the sixth leader of Ghost Team. Permanent Members * Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Patrick Holman (2174 - 2190) * Special Warfare Operator First Class Justin Seavers (2174-2199) * Special Warfare Operator Second Class Michael Sanky (2174-2199) * Special Warfare Operator Second Class Andrea Skyes (2190-2199) (Replacement) Rotating Members * Lieutenant Commander John Shepard (2181, 2186) (Hunter Team Operator) * Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Chris Boyle (2177, 2179) (Predator Team Operator) * Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Skip Mathias (2191, 2197, 2198) (Hunter Team Operator) Joint Operation Teams Human Teams * Predator Team (Ghost sister team) * Hunter Team (Ghost brother team) * Alliance Intelligence SDO RSOF Teams * SPECTRE (RSOF mixed species) * Republic Intelligence SDO (RSOF mixed species) Service Predator and Hunter Deployments Daniel would often go on deployments with Predator and Hunter as a fifth or ninth. When Ghost Team took a break from 2181 to 2186, Daniel deployed with Hunter and Predator to hunt the Geth, Collectors and Batarian terrorists who were still around. He did a total of two deployments in the five year rest and helped with Circumspect Sentient in the Terminus System that was hunting down the last of the Batarian terrorist network. Ranks * Sonar Technician Second Class (2170) * Sonar Technician First Class (2172) * Chief Special Warfare Operator (2176) * Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator (2190) * Master Chief Special Warfare Operator (2199) * Command Master Chief Petty Officer (2201) Personality and Traits Pre Reaper Invasion Daniel showcased what it meant to be a quiet professional. His family and wife only know of his real job while the rest of the Galaxy remains in the dark. Quiet, smart, thoughtful and loving are all things that can describe him, but he is relentless. In the field, Daniel showcases why he is considered a top operator, never backing down from a fight and making sure everyone makes it back alive. Never giving an excuse and always finding a way to live and win. Daniel has been known to break rules in order to survive, but he knows that he is going home. Out of the field, Daniel is introverted with everyone outside of his family and friends. He takes a very long time to warm up to due to his serious take on every situation. One struggle Daniel started to develop is that he has a hard time appearing excited or happy. His wife commented that he always has a neutral look and it's hard to figure out if he's happy or sad. He always try to communicate with his wife about issues but has a hard time when he can't express what he needs to say. He is known for pranking his wife and teasing her while at work. Post Reaper Invasion After watching an attempted genocide of the Galaxy, the death of his family and friends. Daniel suffered from heavy PTSD, GAD and Combat Withdrawal. Without the support of his wife and kids, Daniel struggled a lot trying to get his mind back in order. After meeting Miranda Lawson and going to therapists, Daniel overcame Combat Withdrawal and GAD. PTSD still lingered with him due to the fact that he was still an operator. Miranda tried to persuade him to stop going out and training but Daniel found it the only way to be relaxed. He had an episode at an N7 base and was forced to give up his right to train till he squared away his head. Being sent away from his friends, Daniel slipped into a serious depression where he lost over 10 kgs and slept four hours a day. Ghost Team visited him at home and helped him beat the depression and PTSD. Daniel got cleared to train again and learned that he would have a harder time getting back into the swing of things because he was out of commission for three years. Daniel oversaw the end of Cerberus and spent the rest of his career preparing for the Yahg. He made a promise to Miranda that he would be done after the Yahg. Appearance Daniel is not the strongest but the smartest, he has a lean build that can move around in tight corners better than most operators. He's more lean than bulked up, focusing more on endurance and durability to fight for longer durations. The brown hair hangs low and can be pulled back. It's not terribly long and it's well within SF regulations of hair. He keeps the facial hair clean and has two scars, one going up his cheek and another up his lip. It's from a Batarian grabbing his face in a bar before a fight broke out. Romance First Wife Daniel began dating Scarlett when he enlisted into the Alliance Navy in 2170. The two were fresh out of college but fell in love quickly. Daniel kept in contact with his girlfriend throughout his deployments and was always seen around her. He never felt sad or down about being around her. In 2174, he propsed and married his girlfriend of four years. They stayed close as Daniel completed his training for two years to become the operator the Alliance Navy needed him to be. She often comforted him and enjoyed having him around at all times as did Daniel. First Family Daniel and Scarlett welcomed Zara into their family during the year 2178, their first daughter. Leah joined the Ambrose family in 2180 and became the second daughter. Daniel gave endless love to his wife and children for the duration of their life. In 2186, during the Reaper Invasion, Scarlett, Leah and Zara were killed in a transport shuttle on their way to a frigate that would get them to safety. Daniel waited for them at the Citadel but they never showed. He later found out their fate and broke down as his family was killed. Second Wife With the combination of mental illnesses, loss of family and low desire to live, Daniel didn't want anyone else, he wanted Scarlett back. While attending a wedding, Daniel was able to reconnect with Miranda after working with her in Operation Goalpost. The two were seen talking a lot and having a good time, but Daniel wasn't looking to pursue an relationship with. Soon after John's wedding, Daniel often found himself going to Miranda's apartment and talking with her since he felt safe around her. After two failed dates, Daniel asked out Miranda and decided to take her on a date. From there, Daniel felt much more comfortable around Miranda, she replaced the loss of Scarlett and became the love of his life. In 2191, Daniel proposed to Miranda and she accepted, later in 2192, they married and Miranda became an Ambrose. Second Family A problem that Daniel had with his wife was that she couldn't have children. He worked with scientist and fixed her sterility problem. In 2195, they welcomed Amelia and Charlie in as twin daughters. Arthur followed in 2196 as the third member of the family and the only boy. After the end of the Yahg conflict, Daniel accepted his wife's plea and honor his promise to stay home and help her raise the three children. Daniel learned to be a better father and husband than when he was with Scarlett. The family is on the outskirts of Melbourne Australia where Miranda is able to serve as the Director of Intelligence. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Category:N7 Category:Humans Category:Spectre Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Leaders Category:Interstellar Republic